claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 5
Cold open Night. In unnamed village, a Claymore warrior effortlessly kills a Yoma. Advice When a village spokesman asks what if he gives payment to the wrong person. The warrior replies that the village would receive no further help from the Organization. And would probably be destroyed by Yoma. New assignment 'Orsay' On the outskirts of town, the unnamed warrior rendezvous with a Man in Black, Orsay. He addresses her as Teresa. He cautions her not to spread rumors of Yoma being sent to punish non-paying villages. Then he gives a new assignment—the village of Teo. 8096tGx2j28 Teresa's first appearance 'Teo' Day. Teresa enters the marketplace. She kills four men, causing panic among the villagers. Two men awaken into Yoma and attack. Teresa kills both. Then everyone discovers the first four men were also Yoma. 'Seventh Yoma' Teresa sensed the presence of another Yoma. She spots him, hiding behind a young girl. Teresa leaps and lands behind him, then cuts him in two. The girl looks up strangely at Teresa. 'Inn' In her bedroom, Teresa cannot sleep. She stakes her sword into the floor and rests against it. Morning. Teresa leaves the inn. As she speaks to a village spokesman, the unknown girl tugs at Teresa's cape. Teresa kicks the girl away, who keeps coming back. The man speculates that the girl was a hostage of the Yoma. Night visitors In a forest, the girl finds Teresa's camp. But Teresa suddenly appears behind her. A gang of bandits fall from the trees branches above. Teresa cuts off the hand of Lig, who tried to grab the girl. The leader of the gang, Boss, tells the gang that Claymores are forbidden to harm humans. Teresa offers her body to the gang, who are repulsed by the Stigma on her abdomen. The gang leaves. Resolution 'Free fall' The next day, the girl continues to follow Teresa. Teresa jumps off a cliff. The girl imitates the warrior, hitting a branch, then ledge and finally hitting bottom. Teresa throws the girl into a lake, reviving her. After feeding the girl, Teresa relents and allows the girl to accompany her. 'New old name' Teresa decides to name the girl Clare, only to discover that is the girl's name. Teresa mentions the twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare, and how Clare's parents probably wanted Clare to take on the goddess' traits. Additional details 'Manga versus anime' *In the manga, Teresa shows up in an unnamed village neighboring Teo *In the manga, Teresa says that the Yoma were hiding here while feeding on humans in neighboring towns. But that she was hired by another town (Teo).Claymore 3, Scene 012, pp. 84–91 *In the anime, Teresa makes no mention of another town 'Other video' *French version of Teresa's arrival in "Teo" References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Anime